


Take Your Time

by coupshan



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, I chose not to put in too much angst, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, but not the pairing you expect, mlm, only in the first chapter!, the rest follows the timeline after s3, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupshan/pseuds/coupshan
Summary: Alucard needs the warmth of another’s body but he must see to his lonely punishment. Hector doesn’t want company but he can’t be alone.(In which Isaac accidentally—indirectly—drops Hector through a wormhole that leads him to Adrian Țepeș, the son of his mutiny’s subject.)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Alucard/Hector (Castlevania), Lenore/Carmilla, Striga/Morana, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, past Trevor Belmont/Alucard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lot of Hector/Alucard suggestions after the season and a lightbulb burst in my head.. 2 boys with more than just a broken heart; why not bond over sharing trauma on the 1st day at ur retail job?  
> jokes aside, I am still in so much pain from this season so I wrote this to make myself (and you) feel better. I’m hoping to write something wholesome ♡ also as a distraction from life problems rn. I am v angsty so this’ll be a challenge, but no promises!
> 
> not beta read.

_Shit, shit shit._ Hector brushed past a tall middle aged man, somehow dodging the giant's elbow as it picked up a shopping basket, passed a goth with bright red spikes for hair and two ladies who were walking far too slow. They whipped their heads to glare at the offender whom nearly pushed them over, both revealing that they were in fact young and not old ladies at all. The blonde cursed at him and the ginger haired woman looked expressionless but Hector raced forward before he could see the annoyed twitch of her eyebrow, paying them no mind. He made it to opening time and he was not going to miss getting his hands on what he came here for.

If he didn't rush now he'd be without eggs for the next week or god knows how long. He had heard on the news that eggs were the thing that was running out, people buying them all out of stock like some godforsaken trendy must-have. And Hector must have them, but for the sole purpose of satisfying his random craving for scrambled eggs next morning. He was a simple man. Hector made it to the last aisle of the supermarket.

He was running before he caught sight of some other tall, blonde woman reaching out for _his_ eggs. With those broad shoulders of hers she'd reach to put the last box of them in her basket in no time. His eggs! Damn, he felt his heart slump in his chest as Hector thought he'd have to let her have it seeing as she was a lady. Unfortunately, his body's reaction time was much slower than his brain's today. (Due to being hungover from that near satanic party last night at Isaac's.) The tip of his fingers touched a knuckle of her hand and she turned in slight offense, but it looked like she was also affected by the same electric shock that ran through Hector's body. Electric shock was an understatement. Damn. As he looked up, Hector felt himself blush. She turned out to be a _he_ , Hector noticed a _very_ fitted white shirt as he regarded him; it accentuated the fine lines of his well kept abdomen, he hated to notice. Hector apologised in his head for misidentifying him as a woman, _or whatever pronoun they use._ _You don't know nowadays so it's best to ask and learn. But I don't want to ask._ His eyes darted towards the eggs in the other's hands, a carton of 6, the most important thing right now. For some reason, he felt like vomiting right after that thought.

His thoughts should be that he's relieved it's a man so he didn't have to be nice and let him walk away with them, but he couldn't help starting to stare at how beautiful the man was. His eyelashes were long and the blonde locks falling in waves were awfully flattering for his wide shoulders. Then Hector looked properly at the other's eyes. They locked gazes. His opponent's irises were so light a honey brown they could've been golden, which was ridiculous because that was impossible. Yet Hector felt difficulty tearing his own pair away. The hairs on his arms, or now his whole body, stood up. Like, to think that this moment was unimportant made him feel sick. He was nauseous from thinking that. Why? It must be the alcohol still in his system.

Adrian thought that it must be a miracle holding himself back from dropping the item in his hand. He had felt the swift current of an electric spell that weaved through his body at the same time. A bit dramatic for a Sunday grocery shopping run, but the physical shock was really there. Suddenly, he was curious. Adrian took the carton of eggs closer to himself anyway. Then the other man, with a curtain of greyish curls covering most of his eyes, turned his face to look at him, annoyed. Alucard felt like crying when he finally bore into those grey eyes.

"Alucard," the man said, barely a whisper.

Adrian's throat tightened. He'd take a step back in surprise but his legs betrayed him, staying rooted. His own voice seemed far away. "What did you say?"

The young man with grey hair furrowed his eyebrows then, confusedly. Seconds passed. "I don't know," he muttered. He repeated back to him, "What did I say?"

Alucard tilted his head, trying to understand. Hector did not remember. The blonde dhampir offered a smile instead, and his egg box as he reached out to give it to the stranger.

Hector grew awkward, suddenly not wanting the eggs for breakfast anymore or anything to do with Alucard. "No, it's okay." He bit his lip. "I was running towards this shelf so I probably hit your hand. Sorry about that."

For the whole conversation, the current of energy that stung both of them stayed, until it grew numb in Alucard's body, settling, as his memories returned.

Even he couldn't step away from this, from seeing him again after all those harsh years, not until Hector walked away first. Though it hurt so much that Hector didn't remember as he did, and it would hurt more when he lay in bed alone in his house later... Any moment and any minute with this version of him was precious.

But there was something that sparked in Hector's mind and even more so, a weight in his gut. It was like the feeling that you had gained something in place of that which you suddenly realise had been a hole there, not too long ago, before you gained the object that filled it. No, Hector didn't win an object. Unless you were talking about his heart, then yes, it was as if seeing just a sliver of blonde hair from this man's head gave him one, like he didn't have a heart before this second. Hector didn't win anything new, when he was always there. He was always going to be there. Hector won love again in this lifetime.

"Alucard," he repeated, louder than before. He didn't understand how he knew his name. No human ear could hear it but the other man called back Hector's own name, still just Hector, eyes large and newly red with tears as if Hector's voice had rung at ten thousand decibals to hurt him. As human as he was, and just as confused. Hector's lungs filled with hope seeing the man's expression. It must have dawned on him too, whatever this tremendously heavy, yet happy, feeling was.

Like a red string connecting two hands together that have travelled far away from each other finally balling up in the middle after a very, very long time.

Alas, this story wasn't about Hector and Alucard meeting in a grocery store. This wouldn't be a modern story. But it was still theirs.

Perhaps their souls do end up meeting again after 1000 years. But what was the story that bound a destiny so strong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be flying back to the real timeline at the end of the latest season, but this prologue wasn't unimportant, it's got hints ;)
> 
> funny how we're having grocery dilemmas irl too rn so please keep safe everybody and buy what u need but remember to think of leaving some for others!
> 
> depending on how popular this might be, I'll write an AU with this chapter as the prologue - kudos & comments are appreciated :D


End file.
